


Of Cucumbers and Desperation

by pcysgal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baekhyun thinks he is friendzoned, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Thirsty Byun Baekhyun, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Yixing is a tease, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcysgal/pseuds/pcysgal
Summary: Baekhyun isn't thirsty. No, really, he isn't! ALRIGHT, HE IS! Thirsty as hell after the longest dry streak ever known to mankind. One fine summer day he goes grocery shopping and finds himself fantasizing about a stranger in the vegetables section, cucumber in hand and unspeakable thoughts in mind.





	Of Cucumbers and Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff

It’s hot.

It’s so fucking hot that it hurts.

Summer has been more relentless than ever this year and Baekhyun has no idea what to do with himself. It doesn’t help that he hasn’t had proper sex in forever and his body heat is higher than it should be.

The truth is he feels like dying, or getting fucked senseless, whatever happens first, he’s not really picky.

His skin feels sticky and gross in his place against the wooden floors of his apartment, despite his air conditioner being on full blast and hitting him straight on. Well, something needs to be straight in this house he bemusedly thinks as he peels himself off the floor and walks to the bathroom. A shower is necessary when all sorts of icky particles are attached to his body.

Even the water is hot, for Christ’s sake; the sun is unforgiving to everything, apparently, including water pipes. In his annoyance he thinks if he had really wanted to live somewhere so hot he would have moved to the fucking Sahara or somewhere just as unbearably scalding. Why is Korea so horrible this year? Nobody knows; global warming or whatever. All Baekhyun knows is that he can’t take this shit any longer.

After the hot water seems to have all flowed out, a more pleasant temperature hits his heated skin and he lets out a sigh. He has no idea if he’s going mental at last but the bathroom seems to be filling with steam. Maybe his body is actually overheating…

Baekhyun’s mind wanders; he thinks of the last time he was even close to having sex… six months ago and around a year and a half since he had had intercourse. He had been with his best friend Chanyeol, hanging out, watching a movie, supposedly innocent fun, when it had all escalated and they had ended up lying on the couch half naked, making out and humping each other until Chanyeol had been called in. Damn doctors and their residencies.

Six fucking months and all Baekhyun has had since then is his hand and the occasional help of Rick, his trusty purple glow in the dark dildo. He has had some fun but Rick can only do so much for him; it’s not like there’s a hot man’s body joined to the purple material that he uses to fuck his hole whenever rubbing one out isn’t quite enough.

He’s growing harder by the second under the somewhat colder water and before he even realizes it, his hand is sliding down his wet torso and reaching for his erection. A strained but satisfied moan leaves his pink lips once his fingers are in contact with his engorged member, near the base, stroking lazily until it’s full mast and leaking precome. His mind returns to the heated kisses he shared with Chanyeol; needy and sensual, tongues twirling and massaging while big hands gripped his hips, cocks brushing against one another creating the most delicious friction he had felt in so long.

Baekhyun moans again, unrestrained, shivering with want. The memory of such naughty doings is hot as fuck, but it’s not nearly enough. Not even close. He needs something else, something new and exciting; something different. His eyes fall shut and his mind conjures up a faceless body, nice and lean, strong arms that wrap around his waist as a thick cock rams incessantly inside him, a soft, husky voice so close to his ear whispering profanities, unspeakable words that sound just so right in his fucked up head, so right that he comes hard against the wet tiles, knees shaking and chest heaving.

When his eyes open and his mind clears he’s still desperate for more.

So fucking annoying.

He grumbles as he dries himself with his towel and puts on a pair of briefs. He is still hot and now hungry as well. Great. His feet take him to his kitchen rapidly; the short walk from his bedroom makes him break into a sweat. Damn summer. He opens the fridge and there’s nothing but a piece of cheese that has definitely seen better days and some water bottles. Seems like Baekhyun will need to man up and go grocery shopping.

 

-

 

Outside of his apartment the heat is so much worse; he’s sweating buckets even though he’s in his car.

The drive is short enough but it feels like forever until he’s walking into the supermarket.

There’s an odd tranquility inside the cool establishment, the low buzz of people moving about bringing him a twisted sense of peace and quiet. But not for long.

Baekhyun pushes his half empty trolley along the aisles in search for the things he needs. Somewhere in his mind there’s the nagging thought that getting laid should be at the top of his list but he ignores it in favor of picking some vegetables.

The fruits and vegetables section is sort of empty, there’s only a lady picking tomatoes and another guy doing the same but with onions instead. He forgets about the old hag and focuses on the guy; he can only see his back but holy crap… he’s wearing a flimsy black tank which gives him full view of his broad, sculpted shoulders, his skin so white that it makes no sense with the scorching sun – even Baekhyun is a little bit tan by now.

His eyes trail lower and lower – down the strong back he can’t see but he knows is there – until his eyes land on a round ass, delectable and enticing, inside a pair of the most sinful skinny jeans he’s seen in a while.

Baekhyun absentmindedly reaches for an unknown vegetable and places it inside a bag as he ogles the stranger, so lost that he faintly hears the sound of an onion hitting the ground and then oh my god, sweet cheeks bends over and picks it just when Baekhyun’s hands wrap around a rather large cucumber… this can’t be happening to him! Not here, not now, not ever.  His shorts feel tighter, skin on fire, palms sweaty. He looks down and notices, almost like an extracorporeal experience, that his hands are freaking jerking the cucumber off. He is mortified; he knows he needs to drop the god awful example of nasty vegetable and get the fuck out, leave, run, flee.

To make matters worse, his body is no longer obeying his brain and his hand moves oh so sensually up and down the cucumber as his mouth produces a sound that makes Baekhyun want to die. He whimpers so loud that tomato lady gives him the stink eye.

What the hell is going on with him? Is he possessed? Is he losing his mind? Is he-

“You do know that cucumber won’t come, don’t you?”

Holy shit! Sweet cheeks just talked to him. And his voice is soft and mellow, with a teasing glimmer that he can still pick up, even with his hazy mind.

Very slowly and carefully he drops the cucumber and looks up at the guy… that face has a lump forming in his throat and his mouth going dry. Of course he had to make a fool of himself in front of the hottest guy he’s seen in forever, of course he had to be giving his most hated vegetable a hand job in front of sex-on-legs.

“Uh… I mean…”

And now he sounds like a moron. Perfect. Just Baekhyun’s day. So many witty comebacks run all over his mind but his mouth is just detached; whatever is coming out of it isn’t what he’s thinking. Although having sex-on-legs’s amused stare fixed on his face isn’t helping his case either.

“Yixing.”

What is that sound he’s making? Baekhyun is utterly fucked, no doubt about it. And not in the fun way.

“Huh? What?”

“My name. Zhang Yixing. But you can call me Lay if that’s too difficult for your pretty mouth to pronounce.”

Shit…

That is how Baekhyun’s life started to become a whirlwind of sexual frustration and blue balls.

 

-

 

“Come on Baek, we’ll be late. Hurry up.”

Baekhyun was slowly burning, sooner or later turning into ashes. He and Yixing had started getting to know one another and hanging out together more often than not. It’s like torture honestly, being around such a good looking person, feeling the tension build and build but not reaching a fever pitch because Yixing just won’t put out.

Zhang Yixing is definitely the kind of person that can effortlessly tease you with only breathing the same air as you, touching you lightly, almost shyly, smiling coyly and then retreating, leaving you high and dry because ‘we’re such good friends, Baek’.

They are going to the beach, summer is in its hottest days and so Yixing had suggested getting nice and toasty next to the blue sea.

Baekhyun had been quick to agree, because who in their right mind would reject a day on the beach, with the fresh breeze and cool water? But nothing was ever good to him because, as soon as he opened his door to see Yixing wearing a pair of short shorts and a loose tank that left more skin bare to the eye than it actually covered, he knew his day would be hell – or heaven, depending on how you saw it.

His body had frozen, door – and mouth – ajar in front of the subject of his most recent wet dreams, eyes scanning all that was on display for his hungry self.

“Hellooo! Baek?”

At the lack of response, Yixing smirks, right before stepping into the flat and grabbing Baekhyun’s duffle bag and slinging it on his left shoulder, reaching for the other’s hand on the way out and pulling him along, only stopping for the smaller to lock his door. Baekhyun would have stayed rooted on his spot under the doorframe otherwise, mind jumbled up and skin buzzing with such sexual desire that his sight almost clouded.

The ride is uncomfortable to say the least; Yixing’s arms flex with each turn of the wheel and shift of gears, his muscular thighs part slightly every time he steps on the pedal, his sunglasses make him look like a model instead of the singing coach he is. Maybe he should consider a modeling side job; Baekhyun would definitely buy whatever Yixing advertised – and probably rub one out to it as well, who knows. He knows.

Yixing smiles as he hums to whatever tune is playing on the radio. Baekhyun is deaf to anything other than the soft sound of sweet cheeks’s voice and the thundering of his own heart in his chest. His skin buzzes with not so subdued want but he tries to school his features. The last thing he wants is to embarrass himself even further.

The beach is absolutely beautiful; the sand is white and the water is crystal blue, absolutely no clouds in the sky, allowing the sun to reflect against the sea surface. It’s truly a breathtaking view, one Baekhyun wants to immortalize in his memory – that is, at least until Yixing stands up from his place on a towel under a big umbrella and takes off his tank top, revealing all the toned muscles he was sure laid there but he had never had the chance to witness first hand.

Oh. My. God.

Baekhyun’s eyes are glued to the broad back and narrow waist, the taut skin hugging those shoulders, a single drop of sweat that’s gliding down from his nape to the waistband of his shorts as though mocking his inability to do the same with his fingertips.

“Would you mind helping me with my back? I can’t quite reach it.”

Yixing looks at him over his shoulder, handing him a bottle of sunscreen in the process. Baekhyun tentatively reaches for the bottle, his fingers touch with Yixing’s for the briefest second but that is long enough for goosebumps to break all over his body.

Breathe Byun, just breathe. He tries to give himself a pep talk as he squeezes an ample amount of lotion in his palm, rubbing it against the other to try and sparse the substance. With one last steadying breath he slides both his hands along Yixing’s shoulders, feeling the muscles ripple with each touch, then down his back and along his waist, making sure the beautifully white skin is completely burn risk free.

I survived!

“My turn, now.”

Of course, just his luck.

“Uh, sure, I mean, yeah.”

Shut the fuck up.

Baekhyun closes his eyes as Yixing settles behind him, a thigh on each side of his hips and starts applying the sunscreen. Slowly. If applying it to Yixing had been torture, this is much worse. This is a fight to the death against his throat so embarrassing moans don’t bubble up. His bottom lip will surely resent him for biting it so hard – and so will his palms for pressing his fingernails against them with so much force.

Panic starts rising in his chest; his crotch is stirring to life with the heat of Yixing’s touch. This cannot be happening. Baekhyun gasps, softly of course, as the other’s hands go as low as to sink his fingertips under the waistband of his shorts. Yixing chuckles throatily and kisses his nape before moving away completely and getting himself a water bottle from the cooler.

He is confused and blatantly turned on, trying to will his boner to go down in record time. As a couple of minutes pass by, he manages to somewhat recover his normal state, but that’s exactly when Yixing decides the beach looks quite appealing and he saunters towards the water, dipping his entire body under the surface to come out seconds later, completely drenched, pushing his hair off his forehead with his right hand, water dripping everywhere, his shorts clinging to his thighs and ass.

Nope. He definitely can’t join Yixing in the water.

 

-

 

Can Baekhyun just die, please? It’s their weekly movie night and, by now, he is used to Yixing in tank tops and sweats being the rule. Today is different though. He and Baek are lying on top of a bunch of covers and pillows on the living room floor in front of the big TV, each on their respective side, like always, but Yixing keeps getting closer and closer, or maybe it’s just his imagination.

He finds it really hard to focus on the cheesy rom com they’re watching; he keeps glancing at his left through the corner of his eyes, trying to monitor Xing’s movements, yet he is completely taken off guard when the Chinese man sits up and takes off his shirt.

Holy. Fucking. Hell.

His A/C is no longer fulfilling its task because he’s slowly starting to heat up, sweating profusely even though it’s like ass o’clock and it’s not really hot anymore – well, unless you count the semi naked sex god lying next to him.

Baekhyun is rooted in place, having a breakdown in his head but making himself stay cool on the outside. Is he succeeding? No idea. He just reckons that he can’t afford popping a hard on just like that. Yixing might not even like him that way. For all he knows, he may be a perpetual flirt who just can’t live without teasing somebody, without trapping an innocent victim in his web and driving them insane; maybe that victim happens to be Baekhyun today.

He takes a couple of deep breaths, not really calming but they’ll have to do. Suddenly, he feels a tight body pressed against his side, delicate yet strong hands moving him around like a ragdoll until his head is resting on a muscled shoulder and his body is wrapped in long arms.

Yixing’s body scent makes him dizzy; it’s a mix of some fruity body wash, cologne – Boss maybe? – and Yixing’s natural odor that just pushes his system into overdrive, heart hammering and mind reeling. He can’t really help it when he noses along the side of Yixing’s neck. He had been warned it was a sensitive area – the neck in general – but how could you blame him? His already weakened will power regarding the older one just reached its breaking point the moment he was embraced in such a tight hold.

Okay, maybe he should be more careful, but he purrs, he fucking purrs against Yixing’s neck. It’s the most obvious proof of his undeniable attraction to the other and it’s mortifying.

Baekhyun expects the other to mock him, to laugh at him and embarrass him to hell and back, but it doesn’t happen. He does chuckle, but there’s no trace of mockery, just amusement and something else he can’t quite pinpoint but makes all the hairs in his body stand to attention.

“If you continue doing that I might not be able to hold myself back Baek.”

God!

“Maybe you shouldn’t hold back then, Xing.”

Holy shit. When did he get so bold? This has never happened to him before. He is used to being the tease not the teased. He is used to driving guys insane with his body and his mouth. He certainly is not used to being strung along, wound up so tight that he fears he might lose it if he doesn’t get what he craves for as soon as possible.

Again, Yixing just laughs, shakes his head and wraps his arms around Baekhyun tighter, focusing on the movie once more.

Baekhyun just prays that Yixing can’t feel his very much prominent boner against his thigh.

 

-

 

Summer is long gone. It’s been months of torture now and Baekhyun thanks every god he can think of for the fact that Yixing can no longer prance around in flimsy outfits. Maybe now that jumpers and winter coats are the rule he will be able to tame his feelings – and his dick.

Maybe now he will spend his days quietly.

Or not.

Baekhyun is lounging in his flat one evening when his phone buzzes. He grabs the device and unlocks the screen. Yixing is texting him to come over to his workplace; he is currently working with a new female group that is to debut soon so he has access to pretty much the entire agency building.

He replies with a quick ‘sure I’ll be there’ and heads for a quick shower. He knows he shouldn’t worry over what to wear because, well, even though Yixing praises him when he puts an effort, he also doesn’t notice that often, being the aloof guy that he is, and Baekhyun guesses he has been friend zoned already, still he fusses over it, picking several pairs of skintight jeans and sweaters to match with. He tries them on, matching them with one another until he settles for well-worn blue jeans and a knitted black sweater that Yixing got him as a spontaneous gift – ‘just because’ he had said when Baek asked him about it. He styles his hair and puts on eyeliner because it’s him and then leaves after grabbing his phone and keys, along with his coat.

Once he's in the building he calls Yixing to ask for a specific location but the call isn’t answered and instead he gets a text that reads ‘dance room 9’.

Okay, that’s strange. Yixing works with vocals, why would he be in a dance room? He doesn’t dwell on it much and just makes his way towards said room. There aren’t many people around but he gets stopped by the odd security guard asking him where he’s heading and who he’s meeting with.

The door reads the number Yixing indicated and after another mental pep talk – he seems to be giving himself many of those lately – he knocks and opens the door once he hears a loud ‘come in’.

The room is mostly empty, mirrors covering one of the walls from wooden floors to cement ceiling, a couch against another wall and some other pieces of furniture that don’t do much to occupy space. Yixing is by the far wall, his back to him, head tilted back chugging down a bottle of water. He is wearing black sweatpants and a white t-shirt – this might be the first time he’s actually seen him wear something other than a tank.

Yixing wipes his neck with a towel and hastily throws it on top of his duffle before turning around and facing Baekhyun with a million dollar smile, the one that makes his right cheek dent with the reason for many sleepless nights; his dimple. How can a fucking dimple be so ambivalent? How can it make a person look so cute and sweet but at the same time sexy? It makes no sense whatsoever.

His knees go weak and he has to make a colossal effort not to fall face first onto the floor.

“I thought you’d never make it.”

That voice…

“I didn’t take so long, shut up.”

A crooked smile curves Yixing’s lips, the right corner pushing his cheek further and deepening the dimple. The Chinese man lifts one arm and motions Baek to come closer with it.

“I’ve got a surprise for you…”

Yixing’s tone suddenly drops and reaches something that can only be described as enticing. The room seems hotter now, air heavy with sexual tension – Baekhyun assumes it’s one-sided. He must be imagining everything, right? He’s been fucking friend zoned.

His hand is wrapped with a slightly larger one and he’s being pulled towards the couch, where he figures he must sit, so he does.

He is trying to relax, to calm down because he knows something is about to happen, he can feel it in his gut.

Almost to himself, Yixing starts talking.

“You know… other than singing, dancing has always been my passion…”

The taller man produces a small remote from his pocket and presses a button, a tune soon playing, one he faintly recognizes from a movie. He can’t possibly take his eyes off of Yixing when he starts moving to the beat, body waves and hip thrusts galore.

His throat contracts, eyes drying up but he can’t even blink for the life of him, not when Yixing’s body is so enthralling.  So addictive.

Then he registers the lyrics… Yixing is gliding his spread palms down his chest while gyrating his hips, giving a couple of harsh thrusts with the chorus… he really listens now: ‘if you’re horny, let’s do it, ride it, my pony. My saddle’s waiting, come and jump on it’.

Wow… is Yixing really implying he wants Baekhyun to ride him, to have sex with him?

Baekhyun is suddenly dizzy. His eyes can’t focus and his heart can’t slow down. This is it; this is when he loses his mind and forgets all about caution.

Yixing slowly moves down, until he’s in a plank position on the wooden floor, he drops his head and grinds against the hard surface with the rhythm of the song. He peeks up only once to give Baekhyun a killer smirk and then lies on his back, bucking his hips into the air, biting his lips, hands balled to the sides of his body.

Baekhyun’s lips part in a silent gasp. His own hands clutch at the fabric of the couch; his restraint hanging by a fine thread. But now Yixing is on his hands and knees, crawling towards him, eyes like a predator, licking his lips in an abnormally sensual way. He ends up on his knees in front of him, hands caressing up his jean clad calves and landing on top of his denim covered knees, spreading them apart with a harsh push and moving forward so he’s kneeling in the space created by the action.

Yixing moves like a lynx; elegant and poised yet sharp and aggressive. He can’t look away, not even if he tried, especially not when the kneeling man’s hands make their way up the front of his thigh and grab him there to help pull himself up, his front pressed against Baekhyun’s.

Now he can’t stop the moan.

His eyelids fall almost shut, nothing but narrow slits allowing him to look at sexy Yixing rubbing himself against his body.

His jeans are so tight by now; so much so that he fears his dick might get necrotic from lack of blood circulation. He has no idea what to do with his hands the moment Yixing straddles his lap and removes his t-shirt in one swift motion. Everything looks so appetizing but he only has two hands and he can’t touch everything at once. Luckily, Xing takes pity on him and takes them in his to then place them on his hips.

Yixing’s face is hovering measly centimeter over his and his heartbeat quickens impossibly so; they haven’t really kissed before – unless you count a couple of pecks on the neck or cheek they have given each other once or twice – never on the lips, but Baekhyun wants it. God, he wants it so badly. Yixing’s lips are plump and pink, and always look so soft and enticing, even more so when he licks them or nibbles on the bottom one, just like now.

“Xing… God… please kiss me.”

Yixing smiles softly at him, bringing his lips to his jaw and kissing gently, moving towards his ear. He nibbles his earlobe and licks around the shell drawing an unabashed groan out of Baekhyun’s throat.

“Finally…. I thought you’d never ask.”

Their lips join at last and Baekhyun feels like the world is spinning off its axis. Nothing is normal or ordinary anymore. He can only see bright colors around him. The kiss is everything he ever fantasized and more; Yixing’s lips are out of this world, his tongue dominant and aggressive in the most sensuous way, rendering him boneless – except where it really counts – and pliant, putty in his hands.

It’s an entirely religious experience, being joined to Yixing by the lips. Baekhyun shivers at the thought of being joined somewhere else as well.

Tiny little whimpers filter out of his lips and into Yixing’s mouth through their heated kiss as tremors shake his body from head to toe. It can't get any better, he thinks, until Yixing is grinding, pressing his crotch against Baekhyun’s, torturously slow, but it’s the perfect speed to keep his cock running yet not too close to the finish line.

He can’t remain immobile any longer; he needs to do something, anything. Baekhyun’s hands move down, gripping Yixing’s thighs wantonly, then moving up again, past the waistband and splaying along tight cheeks, squeezing harshly until Yixing’s head lolls back and he moans for the first time. The sound is almost enough to make Baekhyun cream his pants.

“Fuck, I want you so badly Xing.”

And now he might die once again. Yixing laughs and stands up, reaching for his t-shirt and pulling it on. His source of body heat is gone and Baekhyun would seriously have a stroke if Yixing told him this is as far as they’d go tonight. He’s been waiting for too long, damn it.

“Not here. Come on.”

Yixing’s hand stretches in his direction and he takes a couple of seconds breathing with his eyes closed before grabbing it and standing up, awkward bulge in his pants but what the hell, it’s late anyway. And Yixing’s is way more prominent.

 

-

 

They are on a taxi towards Yixing’s home now. Baekhyun is so excited he can barely keep himself from fidgeting in the backseat. He’s been there before, countless times, but it’s different tonight. He will get what he’s longed for tonight.

Next to him, Yixing has his arm around his shoulders, nosing along his cheek and neck, whispering sweet nothings to his ear, his hand rubbing up and down a thigh. The driver must be glaring at them through the rearview mirror because they aren’t exactly subtle, but he doesn’t give a fuck right now. All he wants to do is climb up Yixing’s lap and return the favor; grind the hell out of Yixing until he can’t think of anything that isn’t Baekhyun. Yet he stops himself. This is neither the time nor the place, although it is hard to continue doing so when Yixing asks…

“So, tell me Baby Byun, are you the pin or the cushion?”

For a brief second Baekhyun feels like he might flush; embarrassment is creeping up his chest in a slow wave, but then he remembers he isn’t a blushing virgin. He is a grown ass man, a tease at that, and no less than twenty minutes prior he and Yixing were dry humping in the latter’s work place; this question isn’t something he should be embarrassed about. Neither is the cute pet name.

“I can go both ways, but tonight… after seeing you dance… I want to be your cushion. Will you fuck me tonight Yixing?”

Baekhyun replies with a teasing hand copying Yixing’s thigh caresses. He tilts his head to the side to allow Yixing more access to his neck.

What he gets in response can only be interpreted as a growled ‘fuck yes’ and no sooner is Yixing ravishing his mouth for the… third time? Fourth? Tenth? He doesn’t know or care for that matter, all he cares about is that this, having Yixing so close, lips molded together, he has no idea how he could survive for so long without it.

 

-

 

The elevator doesn’t want to rush. He glares at the doors even though he knows it won’t come down any faster by doing so. He needs to be inside Yixing’s apartment – and for Yixing to be inside him – right now. It’s no help whatsoever that Yixing is back hugging him, pressing his pretty obvious bulge against his perky butt while his hands move inside his sweater, flicking his nipples as he nibbles on his nape.

Baekhyun bites his lips. Again. He needs to keep it down but Yixing isn’t making it any easier on him, and let’s face it, neither is he with the way he’s grinding back against Yixing’s crotch. He supposes they are both too lost to think about what would happen if people were to find them in such a compromising position.

By the time the elevator finally arrives, they are tangled against a wall, Yixing’s thigh wedged between Baekhyun’s; involved in a hungry kiss that would make even hardcore porn stars blush.

They step inside still tangled in one another. Baekhyun has half a mind to start undressing Yixing but he refrains; they’d leave a trail of clothes all over the place which would be furthermore evidence of their rendezvous, for it would lead towards Yixing’s door.

Once they are inside though, it’s a completely different story. Desperate hands reach for any and every piece of clothing they can reach to remove it without stopping their lip lock.

The room is spinning, possibly because they haven’t breathed properly since they began kissing, most likely because all the blood is rushing south and his long forgotten dick is getting too constricted again.

Yixing moves his roaming hands towards the button of his incredibly tight jeans and pops it with a flick of his fingers before cupping Baekhyun’s ass and hoisting him up, legs bracketed around his hips.

Baekhyun’s hands tangle in Yixing’s soft coffee brown hair, pulling it lightly as fingernails scrape his scalp. The sounds Yixing makes are so sinfully sexy, so arousing he has to make an effort not to come just with them. Again, he is neither a teenage boy nor a blushing virgin.

Yixing walks him to his bedroom, lips and tongue firmly attached to his long neck, devouring it hungrily, sucking harshly and surely leaving red blotches that will soon turn purple. He can’t wait to see them tomorrow, see Yixing’s claim on his body, on him.

He is dropped onto the bed, bouncing after the first contact. He would giggle if it wasn’t for the hardcore bedroom eyes Yixing is giving him, scanning his naked torso, fixing them on his bulge.

“You are so gorgeous Baby Byun…”

Baekhyun moans. He can’t stop the embarrassing sounds slipping out of his mouth, especially not when Yixing hooks his fingers on the waistband of his jeans and tugs them down his legs in one pull along with his soaked briefs.

He is being manhandled, moved around like a ragdoll, and he loves it. He knew behind that soft smile and that angelic dimple laid a sex beast ready to pounce. He ends up on his hands and knees, stark naked, with hands trailing up and down his back, making his muscles tense and relax at the same time.

His head is hanging low between his arms yet he throws it back when his hair is pulled roughly and teeth clamp around a patch of his neck. Yixing’s upper body is pressed against his back, naked and sweaty and so hot he might overheat. The taller man’s other hand is wedged between one another’s hips, slicked and prodding at his entrance, massaging it and pushing but not quite entering.

It’s torture, but he figures he must be quite masochistic because he’s enjoying it thoroughly. He fucking loves this slow sensual dance he and Yixing are sharing, this push and pull thing that will never end unless he begs. And Baekhyun wants to beg, but not yet.

Instead, he rolls his hips back, against the other’s cock. There are no barriers between them and he wonders exactly when Yixing removed his own pants.

Yixing’s growl reverberates through the entire room, possessive and thirsty, just how Baekhyun wants it. He didn’t have to beg but that particular hip roll served as such either way because two of Yixing’s fingers enter him at once making him whine loudly.

Those fingers are long, so long they hit places he’s never had prodded before. He wants to move back and fuck himself on them but Yixing’s hand left his hair and his arm is wrapped around his waist like a vice making it impossible for him to do so.

Two fingers become three and then four, for good measure he supposes. He hasn’t seen Yixing’s cock but he imagines it can’t be that big.

He is soon proven wrong.

Yixing removes himself from his spot pressed against Baekhyun’s back and grabs a condom lying on the bed. He rolls it down his shaft under Baekhyun’s hungry gaze over his shoulder; he is fucking big, long and thick and mouthwatering.  He then aligns himself with Baekhyun’s hole and pushes forward.

It takes forever to have Yixing completely inside of him, or so Baekhyun thinks. The truth is the moment his rim started stretching to allow the intrusion of Yixing’s dick, his brain short-circuited.

He feels so full, pushed to his limits, burning from the inside out in the best of ways. Those bright colors from before get even brighter and the world spins back into its axis, suddenly making everything right.

Before he knows it, those damned dancer hips are working their magic, pulling back and slamming forward in a quick and smooth succession, pushing him further up the bed each time, making his arms go weak and eventually give out so he’s now face down and ass up for Yixing to fuck as he pleases.

“You’re mine Baby Byun. Nobody can fuck this hole other than me, got it?”

God, he loves this possessiveness. He wants to be Yixing’s and Yixing’s alone. Ever since that fateful afternoon he’s wanted nothing but this.

“Yes! I’m yours Xing, all yours.”

Yixing is grunting, snapping his hips faster, losing his smoothness and gaining even more roughness.

But it stops.

Too soon.

Baekhyun wants to cry because Yixing is pulling out. He’s starting to panic, but only until Yixing turns him over and makes him sit on his cock again.

“Ride me Baby Byun, show me who owns you.”

Fuck…

They are both sitting up, face to face, chest to chest. This is more intimate, more meaningful. His arms are wrapped around Yixing’s neck as Yixing’s hands find purchase on his hips, assisting his slow rolls and grinds. Their foreheads press together and they make eye contact, wordlessly reassuring each other that this is beyond physical attraction. There is much more to it.

The sudden rush of emotion has Baekhyun closing his eyes and parting his lips to moan lewdly, picking up speed with his hips with Yixing’s help.

He is so close, both of them are. He can see it all over Yixing’s face.

“So close… Touch me Xing, please!”

Now he begs.

Yixing wraps his hand around his forgotten shaft and rubs in tandem with Baekhyun’s hip motions.

It’s too much. He attacks Yixing’s mouth once more, involving his tongue at once in a needy and sloppy kiss before he’s shaken from head to toe with the most intense orgasm of his short life. He spills and spills and spills until his skin is tingling and his eyes can’t keep themselves open any longer. He faintly feels Yixing’s arms enveloping him tight and a long groan signifying Yixing’s own climax.

He’s never been so sated in his life.

 

-

 

Baekhyun wakes up to the sound of metal hitting the floor and a loud ‘fucking hell’ coming from outside the bedroom. His eyes take a while to adjust to the sunlight in the room and the empty bed.

He smiles to himself knowing that even though he didn’t wake up clinging to Yixing like a baby koala, he is here. He’s not alone.

Absentmindedly, he puts on a pair of boxers he found in one of Yixing’s dresser drawers and a t-shirt that looks more like a dress on him. He truly doesn’t mind, not when it smells like Yixing.

Outside the bedroom, Yixing is cleaning something that suspiciously looks like scrambled eggs off the kitchen floor, muttering what he can only assume are cuss words in mandarin.

An amused chuckle bubbles up Baekhyun’s throat and he lets it out before he can even think about stopping it. Yixing looks up and quirks an eyebrow at him.

“What’s so funny?”

Baekhyun can’t stop laughing, partly because the scene is quite funny but mostly because he’s happy.

“You are.”

His reply gets him a shake of the head and suddenly Yixing is standing up and hugging him to his chest, leaning closer and closer by the second.

“Is that so? Should I remind you of the time you jerked off that cucumber at the supermarket or should I get one out of the fridge for a reenactment instead?”

Touché.

As they share a ‘good morning’ kiss, Baekhyun can’t get this thought out of his head. Maybe they haven’t known each other for so long. Maybe they still have so many things to discover about one another. Maybe this is all destined to just crash and burn. He doesn’t know. All he knows is that he is absolutely and irrevocably falling in love with this man who is an angel from the doors out and a devil in the privacy of their own homes.

No more cucumbers and definitely no more desperation.


End file.
